


无意义记事

by Ducdame



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducdame/pseuds/Ducdame
Summary: 无用的TMI:最近的我赶着ddl提交了一个又一个作业，吸着雾霾跑完了800m，追了三个月的山茶花用大结局让我哭没了半抽纸巾，内地签售酸成柠檬以后又看着青龙电影节的舞台为次人高兴。我的情绪在11月变得不可控，所以一直都没有时间去写些什么。直到困扰着我的事情一件件被解决，才让我有了敲下这些文字的信心，尽管这可能是最不怎么样的一篇，我还是想分享这个故事。（今日份胡言乱语到此为止，顺便露出希望大家到提问箱找我玩的可怜眼神。）
Kudos: 3





	无意义记事

全圆佑10岁之前只吃过一次桃子，还是因为母亲所在的工厂那年效益好，破天荒给工人发了补贴。母亲兴高采烈试用新暖水瓶的时候，那个桃子正安静地窝在纸箱深处。他发现了它，伸手把它托举在灯光下，看它的绒毛被灯光染成暖黄，以肉眼近乎察觉不到的姿态温柔地晃动。

那是一只将要成熟的泛着淡淡粉红色的桃子，母亲把它洗了又洗，递给全圆佑，示意他尝尝。先是外皮，撕扯下来后细细咀嚼，毫无滋味的口感也要多加回味。再一口狠狠咬下果肉，汁水从牙齿的缝隙迸溅开来，充满口腔后顺着嘴角往下缓慢地流淌，他的脸他的手都黏黏糊糊的，散发一种清甜，原来这就是桃子，珍贵的，甜美的，让人难忘的桃子。

权顺荣也是桃子，名义上是全圆佑的哥哥，私下里却被全圆佑当作私人专属的，青涩的，纯真的桃子。

尽管在这个闭塞小镇上，所有人都默认权顺荣长大后会成为镇上的下一个屠夫，但他们又不得不承认，除了和他当屠夫的爹一样有柔软滑腻的手之外，他长得没有一点儿为杀猪而生的样子。

屠夫早年丧妻，为了儿子一直没有再娶，他一个人撑起小家，凭借老实的性格经营起镇上唯一一家肉铺。忙着杀猪的时候顾不上管儿子，送来猪崽的人就把权顺荣抱起来照看，权顺荣不认生，朝谁都笑。

白净的小脸笑起来堆出脸颊肉，眼睛被挤成上挑的缝，头发软趴趴贴在额前，双手托腮的姿势像极了过年从玻璃窗上猛地窜出来的年画娃娃。大家说权顺荣是个有福气有福报的孩子，可惜没妈妈看顾，话里话外都催促屠夫趁孩子年纪小再找一个。

可明明是同一拨人，转头再看隔壁的全圆佑，又只剩下不可捉摸的叹气声。

有关父母的故事，全圆佑从邻里街坊打发时间笼络感情的闲聊中听过不少，总结出最靠谱的一个版本，无非是现在看来老生常谈的剧情。年轻人顺应时代潮流高喊自由恋爱的口号，在人民公园闲逛，午夜时分包下整个剧场肩并肩看电影直到天亮，最后在床上发展出些海誓山盟，男方被逮回去相亲订婚继承家业，女方甚至还来不及说自己已经怀孕怀孕就痛失爱侣，孤身一人边上班边把儿子养大。

他是爱情的结晶，也是具象化了的疼痛青春记忆。权顺荣打小就爱拖着他看没完没了的台湾家庭剧，搞得他回家吃饭都要担心母亲会看着儿子的脸扭头抹去泪水回忆起当时那段意难平。

他也想过带有父亲标记的男人会在某个下午从黑色小轿车里现身，用数不完有几个零的价码向母亲讨回全圆佑的抚养权，最好是穿着高级西装，有保镖在一边开路的那种。他会指着男人的鼻子让他滚，说‘不要以为有几个臭钱就可以拆散我和妈妈’，并在看到那人垂头丧气离开的背影后底气十足地对着权顺荣吹牛皮，你看我拒绝有钱老爹的身影是不是很帅气。后来他深刻反思了苦情剧在人成长过程中潜移默化的作用，认为自己确实比同龄小孩成熟，连中二时期都要来得早一些。

有关爸爸的假想在高一那年彻底画上句号。他提前交卷结束综测，打开家门低头换鞋的时候，42码的运动鞋和37码棕色女士小皮鞋闯入眼帘，卧室门虚掩，打碎了的粗喘和呻吟搅和着漏出来，正是动情。本来应该去看看未来的爸爸是谁，但他先拐去厨房喝了杯白开水。

中年人对名牌并不关心，真货假货能穿就行，就像权顺荣他爸一双黑白条纹abibas穿了小十年也不肯换双新的；但他们对幸福生活有着永恒的追求，就像权顺荣他爸每个月雷打不动送上门的两斤里脊肉。

他开始期待和权顺荣一起生活是什么样子，会不会住在有上下床的房间，把墙漆成大海那样的蓝色。他住下铺比较好，这样起床的时候不会撞到天花板，上铺留给权顺荣贴那些花花绿绿的海报，等那人晚上睡不着的时候垂下半个身子聊五毛钱的天。

而且如果只有他们两个人在家，那么就连做爱的时间都可以无限延长。是只属于他们两个的秘密时光。

全圆佑第一次窥探到这类隐秘之事是在小升初某个无所事事的暑假傍晚，他本来要和权顺荣一起去水库学游泳，走到半路才想到自己并没有泳裤这种东西，权顺荣知道他不愿意在大庭广众赤身裸体，只好放他一个人提前回家。

那个时候房间的隔音效果不像现在这么好，大风天连门都关不严。他就站在门口看着那一道缝隙被扎眼的白填满，除了权顺荣他爸谁也不会有那么亮的肤色，他也没听过妈妈那么放纵的叫声，不知道是通过放声大喊来进行某种忏悔还是真正抑制不住地乐在其中。

他们在开满大红玫瑰花的床单上互相纠缠，目睹这一切的全圆佑并没有什么情感波动。他唯一想到的是自己以后可以逃离猪油拌饭的地狱而前往可以吃到真正猪肉的人间，所以他甚至有些好奇，如果自己从现在开始吃精瘦肉，会不会也能像权顺荣那样，四肢纤细的同时练出不明显的肌肉。

他很喜欢权顺荣的身材。又或者说是因为喜欢权顺荣这个人所以喜欢他的全部。人们会问为什么喜欢，也会问什么时候开始喜欢，可在全圆佑看来不是什么事情的发生都要有精确的日期和理由才行。但翻到秘密日记本的又偏偏是权顺荣，身为全圆佑暗恋对象的他听到这样的回答一定会不安心，所以全圆佑对他说，可能是因为从小到大一直陪在我身边的就只有你一个。

说好是来家里一起写功课的，结果突然变成现场告白。然后他看着权顺荣的眼睛逐渐变得湿润，偏过头揉一揉的同时还要强调自己不是在哭而是有虫子飞了进去。所以全圆佑凑近权顺荣对着他的眼睛吹气，还没过5秒就理所当然地下移。

先是嘴唇。刚涂过润唇膏，还残留着些许薄荷气息。两个人笨拙地亲吻着，一开始很轻，到后来牙齿相互碰撞，都是血气方刚的少年，谁也不肯服输，他们缠斗了很久，下身几乎同步硬了起来。

他们的手在彼此身上摸索着无穷无尽的衬衫纽扣，明明平时一分钟就可以扣好，却在今天像是要解一个世纪那么久。因为着急的缘故，连校裤拉链都在这个时候卡住。权顺荣直视着全圆佑，全圆佑也盯着权顺荣，笑声从喉咙溢出来，这是一款新上市的游戏，而他们有整整一夜用来通关，大可不必这么急迫。

全圆佑抱着权顺荣来到卧室，妈妈今晚值夜班，所以现在轮到他和权顺荣弄脏刚换的干净床单。权顺荣乖乖躺好，感受亲吻落在脖子、乳尖、小腹，像是没有预报就降下的细密春雨，而他此刻正赤身裸体站在雨中。

他们花费了很多时间来研究自出生起就再熟悉不过的身体，用嘴唇和双手探索每一寸肌肤，诱发每一次急促的喘息。全圆佑的手指在权顺荣身上巡回，所到之处布满小小的汗珠，他轻轻抹去，又引发新的颤动。

然后他未经告知地，猛然把手指往那处探去，起初是不经意地滑动，在周边若有若无地徘徊。权顺荣似乎还没做好准备，不自觉合紧双腿，于是全圆佑的嘴唇又向上轻轻含住权顺荣的耳垂。快感让权顺荣整个身体都染上粉红，他体内的宝物正等全圆佑去攫取，那不曾示人的隐秘之处正在缓慢地开合，一根手指，紧接着又加了一根，他在逐渐被填满，却没由来地感到空虚。全圆佑在那个时候找到了开启魔盒的钥匙。手指集中攻向一处，权顺不自觉后仰，像是在逃避却又下意识阻止手指的抽离。

全圆佑没想到权顺荣的诚实性格会在这种场合起到支配作用，他满足权顺荣的要求真正进入,并立刻感受到了他的收缩，绷得很紧的那一处在多次进出后变得柔软，权顺荣的双手紧紧抓着全圆佑后背，仿佛那是他唯一的依托。

是火山喷发的岩浆也是狂风掀起的巨浪，他们引发了风暴却也被困于其中。不可说的影片早就聚众观赏过，当时只觉得是无意义的抽插动作。谁知如今轮到情欲来教训不懂事的爱人，告诉他们口头表白不堪一击，只有彼此融合的时刻才会让爱意数值攀上顶峰。大脑彻底放空，原始直觉占领高地，他们眼前色彩斑斓而后陷入让人眩晕的白。千百万个水蜜桃被挤压成汁注入河道，没有起源，也没有尽头，缓慢粘稠地蠕动着。

那是他和他的桃子，他们终于还是一起变成了大人。

结束之后他们安稳地躺着，面对面有些羞涩，背靠背又显得冷漠，想来想去决定面朝天花板，十指紧扣。他们一句接一句提出不该这么做的理由。比如他们的父母马上就要组建家庭，他们不再是朋友而是法律意义上的兄弟；又比如权顺荣上周接到粉红色情书的时候还来向全圆讨问回信模板；更何况全圆佑从记事起就开始嫌弃权顺荣笨得像圈养的小猪，坐在一起当同桌白眼翻个不停，感叹世界上真的有人对二次方程一窍不通。

所以如果再给你一个机会，你会喜欢上我吗？深夜的凉意需要感性的问题来驱散，可权顺荣只收到了“没有如果”四个字作为回答。本来应该说更多的，举出生活中无数个例子作为你值得被爱的理由，但全圆佑的理性从来都压过感性，他明白人生没有如果，所以他们注定要遇见彼此，然后坠入爱河。

不久之后他们搬到了三室两厅精装修的学区房，正式开始了四口之家的生活。意料之外的是他和权顺荣一人一张床，干净简约的装饰让他们的卧室有了几分旅馆标间的氛围，他问权顺荣更喜欢在哪一侧做，是靠门还是靠窗，果不其然被枕头击中正脸，听权顺荣压低嗓子骂他流氓。

上户口那天权顺荣又揪着生日的话题强调自己的兄长地位，但对全圆佑来说，他无论如何都不会叫权顺荣一句哥。那家伙明明就还是个小屁孩，班级组织到郊外聚餐，他生生无视传来的秋波，拉着尹净汉说是要去抓蝴蝶，不小心看到正在交配的蜻蜓还一阵害羞，真倒是比少女还要少女。

净汉哥要他直直地站着等蜻蜓落在手上，他听话地照做。因为站得太久，有汗水一滴滴滑下来，他小心翼翼地抹掉，怕动作太大吓走将要降落的猎物。权顺荣的脸被太阳晒得泛红，嘴巴因为过于专注不自觉嘟起来，手指举得太久微微弯曲，鞋里似乎进了沙土所以正小幅度地抖动，他看全圆佑往自己这边走，兴奋而克制地挥手。

或许真有上天眷顾，蜻蜓落入网中，权顺荣装箱成功后猛地凑到全圆佑身边，展示自己这一天的成就，全圆佑用手擦去他脸侧的汗水，心想自己不就像这只蜻蜓，注定要落在权顺荣手中。

“如果喜欢一个人的话，他就会变成荧光色”，全圆佑收作业的时候眼神不经意瞥过某个女生的练习册封面，这句话紧跟着“教育部官方指定教辅书”被整齐地写下，破折号后紧跟的落款看起来是某个引领潮流偶像歌手。他们总是会说些很好听的话，让无数少女“被爱冲昏了头”，顶着被老师发现后一顿狠批的风险也要写下这爱的箴言。全圆佑不以为然，顺手接过权顺荣递来的作业，再把署名为“全圆佑”和“权顺荣”的两份用其他人的隔开。希望这家伙抄的时候动点脑子，不要再像上次一样把内页的名字抄错，结果被罚站一整节课。

早上第二节课后是活动时间，全圆佑今天值日，不用去楼下操场做广播体操，时间充足的很，清扫完之后音乐只进行到一半。他趴在窗边向下看，整个高中部有1000多号人，穿着同样的校服做着同样的动作，可他愣是一眼就找到了权顺荣，会跳舞的人连做广播体操都显得不同，简单的踢腿和伸手格外流畅连贯。昨晚洗头以后没吹干就睡了，一觉起来身边多了只狮子，好不容易用水梳得服帖，现在风一吹又前功尽弃，他看着权顺荣一边做广播体操一边拨弄头发，忍不住想开口叫他回到教室再整理，刚张嘴就反应过来他们隔着三层楼的距离，全圆佑无语地笑了，或许和权顺荣呆久了真的会变得像他一样冒失。

成群结队的学生在音乐结束后涌上楼梯，拥挤的如同丧尸入侵。权顺荣为了避开高峰慢悠悠地走着，猛一抬头恰好和全圆佑四目相对，他抛上来一个笑容，全圆佑急忙缩到窗帘后，惊讶地发觉自己原来这么容易为权顺荣心动。

在那一刻，全圆佑忽然理解了母亲对爱情长久的追求。她从第一段爱情中收获了短暂的浪漫与承诺，迎来了用生命去守护的儿子并逐渐学会成为一个合格的母亲；而在第二段关系里，她不再具有年轻时的激情，开始满足于柴米油盐和日常的陪伴，每晚和权顺荣爸爸坐在电视机前点评今日剧情。

有时候他也分不清自己和权顺荣的感情是更像热烈却易逝的烟火还是虽不起眼却从未停止流动的小河。他们在白天因为琐事脸红心跳，在夜晚经历性爱的美妙。有时成熟得像大人，有时又幼稚如孩童。他们以“重组家庭里的兄弟”这一身份活跃在众人眼中，却又在转过身后迫不及待地接吻。

命运把他们这四个人框起来，一人占据一个顶点，由此连接的每一条边都无比坚固。他们手牵着手围出被称为家的空间，然后用亲情和爱情将它填满，即使这样的努力在大家看来有些太晚，即使混在其中的某一份爱情并不会被世人认可，他们也在用心地塑造着这唯一的港湾。

全圆佑不知道这样的感情会持续多久。如果是悲剧的话，他们平淡的生活会出现无数个波折，失业危机、重病当头、被迫出柜、第三者插足，每一件事都足以成为摧毁一个家庭的炸弹，然后他和权顺荣会以分手告终，留存着曾经拥有的美好回忆从此天各一方，再不相见。

如果是喜剧的话也不难假设，他们会一起克服上述的种种困难险阻或者分别多年后在异国他乡重逢。到那时谁也不会再有权利来评价这份感情，除了爱之外什么都不会再有。

不过现在不是考虑这些的时候，他们还足够年轻，不必为过去犯下的错误而悔恨也不必为未知的明日而担忧，他们拥有着最好的日子，只需要去体验纯粹的欲望与爱情。

所以你会问我讲述这个故事的意义是什么，模糊的时间地点，狗血的人物关系，莫名产生的情愫、毫无美感一通乱写的性爱体验再加上突然停止在某一瞬间的奇怪结局。而我想说其实并没有什么意义，平行时空的他们自然会抓住牵引命运的绳索，在以天为单位流逝的时间里逐渐长大并做出属于自己的选择。这是我预测不到的，也是我不愿去书写的，因为他们拥有无限的可能去活出不一样的人生。

但在最后，我也要感谢每一个读到这里的人，愿你们都能享受爱与被爱的过程。

**Author's Note:**

> 无用的TMI:  
> 最近的我赶着ddl提交了一个又一个作业，吸着雾霾跑完了800m，追了三个月的山茶花用大结局让我哭没了半抽纸巾，内地签售酸成柠檬以后又看着青龙电影节的舞台为次人高兴。我的情绪在11月变得不可控，所以一直都没有时间去写些什么。直到困扰着我的事情一件件被解决，才让我有了敲下这些文字的信心，尽管这可能是最不怎么样的一篇，我还是想分享这个故事。  
> （今日份胡言乱语到此为止，顺便露出希望大家到提问箱找我玩的可怜眼神。）


End file.
